The Takeover
by skierr177
Summary: Summary It's the Pretty Committee's first year at the BOCD high school. Hot boys, backstabbing best friends, cheating girlfriends and boyfriends, can you say D-R-A-M-A?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

It's the Pretty Committee's first year at the BOCD high school. Hot boys, backstabbing best friends, cheating girlfriends and boyfriends, can you say

D-R-A-M-A?

9:52 PM

Block Estate, Massie's Closet

August 30th

Massie glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror that hung in the back of her closet next to her mannequin. Her glossy hair laid perfectly on her back and her outfit was a 9.6, at least. She studied the clothes on her mannequin attempting to find the perfect outfit for her first day of high school that was in exactly one week. The mannequin had on a sleeveless mint green ruffle shirt, a tan snakeskin miniskirt, black patten leather ballet flats, and a yellow bubble headband. She planned to have her hair in a sexy side pony and her slightly grown out bangs swept over her right eye. She pulled out her new iPhone and snapped a picture of her outfit and texted it to her four best friends, Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen, also known as the Pretty Committee. Together, they were the hottest girls in the entire co-ed BOCD middle school. In one week, they would be the hottest freshmen at the co-ed BOCD high school. Just seconds after she texted the picture, she got her responses.

**Claire:** too cuh-yoot! 9.9

**Alicia:** Luv everything BUT the flats! 9.7

**Dylan:** hawwwtttyyyyy 9.9

**Kristen:** ah-mazing 9.8

"9.8 it is then." Massie said to herself. "Perf." She spun around and picked up her tiny black pug, Bean, and brought her to the king sized canopy bed that was pushed against the middle of her back wall and flopped down. "Bean," Massie started, "I can't believe I'm going to be a freshman in a week! It's so scary, you don't even know."

"Massie." Kendra Block's stressed voice came out of the small white intercom box next to the door. "Please stop jumping around. It's 10:30. Go to bed."

"Sorry mom. G'night." Massie slipped out of her clothes and into a short silk nightgown and crawled into her bed. "Goodnight Bean." Massie called quietly across the room to where her puppy's bed was. The small black pug let out a soft yip letting Massie know she heard. Massie turned over and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**11:05 AM**

**History Class**

**September 6th**

So far, Massie's first day was going well. All her teachers were good and she had about 70% of her classes with the Pretty Committee. Right now, her history teacher, Ms. Kett, was going through the standard stuff for the first day. Massie felt her purse vibrate against her leg. She subtly bent down to retrieve her phone from her bag. **1 New Message**.Her phone flashed.

Meet me in the 1st floor locker room in 5.

- D

_Uggh. Dylan._ Massie thought to herself. She raised her hand and the teacher nodded, dismissing her to the bathroom. Massie picked up her bag and walked out the door towards the locker room. Once Massie got there she saw that there were 'Do Not Enter' signs plastered on the door and construction tape in a three foot semi-circle around the door. _Oooh. The perfect spot for a PC headquarters._ Massie though as she slipped under the tape and pushed open the door.

"Dyl?" Massie called out into the dimly lit, abandoned girls locker room.

"Actually, it's Derrick." A male voice called out. Massie's voice caught in her throat. Her tall, sexy, ex-crush walked around the corner from behind the lockers and scooped Massie up, pressing his lips against hers.

"What are you doing?" Massie screeched as she pushed against his defined chest. "We broke up in 6th grade."

"I missed you babe." He whispered into her ear making her shudder. He looked down at her B-cup chest and faintly saw her stiff nipples through her shirt. "Looks like you missed me too." Derrick said smiling. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling lunch. "Look's like our times up for today." Derrick said.

"Thank god." Massie replied trying to sound relieved even though she wished they could have made out forever.

**10:16 AM**

**2nd Floor Bathroom**

**September 6th**

Alicia had never been the type of girl who took things slow with boys. She and Josh had been together since 7th grade and the farthest they had ever gone was second base. She was ready for more. Josh was the longest relationship she had ever been in and she planned to keep it like that. For now at least.

"Finger me Josh." Alicia whispered in her boyfriends ear. Josh looked at the Spanish beauty with a mix of shock and surprise in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"Just do it Josh." She said. He gazed at her longingly. He had been waiting for her to say those words to him since the day he met her. He leaned in and softly planted his lips on hers. He slipped one hand up her shirt and began to feel up her warm breasts while at the same time he opened the button on her jean short shorts and let them fall to the ground. He traced the patters of her lacy underwear while the hand that was on her chest crept to her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra. Her c-cups spilled out into his hand. He gave them a squeeze with one hand and she let out a low moan. His pants began to grow as he ripped off her underwear.

"Oh God." She breathed as Josh rubbed her clit in small fast circles. He moved finger into her opening, moving it in and out, making sure not to go to far into her.

"Oh shit Josh. Don't stop." Alicia gasped as he added another finger. Her body was going into overdrive as his lips attacked hers, one of his hands maneuvered around her chest, pinching, squeezing, and flicking in all the right places, and his other hand was pumping in and out of her most private area.

When he finally began to slow down, Alicia caught her breath and managed to choke out; "Your turn." She lifted his shirt off of him and put her hands on his chest. She made her way down his body kissing him every three inches she went down. When she reached his belt buckle, she was down on her knees. She loosened his belt and slung it over her shoulder as she pulled down his jeans then wiggled his red and blue boxers down to his ankles. She smiled up at him as she watched his erection grow right in front of her face. Her hand went back and forth, up and down the length of his rock hard member. His face showed pure pleasure as she kept working him for the rest of the period.

**AN: Please read and review! let me know if I should keep writing! also if you have any thoughts on how to make my story better please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**10:27 AM**

**Science**

**September 6th**

Dylan twirled a piece of her strawberry colored hair around her pencil and sighed. Alicia had left class ten minutes ago and still hadn't come back. Dylan knew she was off somewhere with Josh, committing some sort of dirty deed who knows where. _Will I EVER find someone?_ Dylan thought to herself.

She stared towards the side of the room where the ever-so-hot Cam Fisher was sitting with one of his buddies playing a paper football game. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Dylan watched Cam brush his hair away from his one blue eye and one green eye. He looked her way and gave her a subtle wink. Dylan could swear her heart stopped. Did the hottest boy in her grade just _wink_ are her? Her heart started pounding as he smiled her way again.

Suddenly, everything snapped back into real time as she heard a quiet giggle beside her. She swung around to see who was laughing at her, but the only one there was Claire. Then it hit her like a truck full of cement and her smile instantly fell off her face. Cam was winking and smiling at Claire. Claire was his girlfriend. Cam was her boyfriend. Dylan snuck a glance at Claire to make sure she hadn't seen anything, but Claire was to busy making googly eyes at her boyfriend to notice.

**10:28 AM**

**Science**

**September 6th**

Claire was about to fall asleep in her first science class of the year. Dylan, who was sitting next to her, was staring off into space thinking about who know what, not entertaining Claire at all. It wasn't until she heard her boyfriend of two years laugh that she perked up. Cam was sitting next to Jeff, one of his friends, tossing some paper around the two person desk they were sitting at.

Claire giggled softly as cam looked her way and gave her a sexy wink and a smile. She suddenly got a quick whiff of sweat that smelled like Dylan's perfume and deodorant. _Why is Dylan sweating?_ Claire thought. She didn't give it much thought, she just assumed it was because their teacher started talking about homework. Claire smiled lovingly at her boyfriend of almost three years and thought to herself; _God. He is so hot. I know we're only 14, but this is going to be the year we 'have some fun.'_ She smiled to herself and attempted to push all other thoughts out of her mid as she focused on sending Cam sexy looks.


	4. Chapter 4

**1:53 PM**

**3rd Floor Hallway**

**September 10th**

Massie Block strutted down the hallway like she was all that. Her long, slightly puffy, white coat flapped behind her as she slowed her pace so all her admiring fans could stare at her as she passed. All of the sudden, a tall brown haired boy rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. This boy was Drew Dunslup. He was the captain of he boys varsity soccer, hockey, and lacrosse teams. And he was a junior. As he and Massie grew closer, he quickly widened his eyes and nodded his head, signaling for her to stop. She planted her strappy black heels in the middle of the crowded hallway, forcing people to go around her.

"Massie." Drew greeted her. "I heard you wanted me to tutor you in math?"

"Yeah." Massie started. "I know it's still early in the year, but I don't want to fall behind!" She gave him a small smile. She knew he wouldn't say no to her. He smiled back at her and nodded.

"I know what you mean. Sure. How bout we start tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." Massie said. "Can we do it at my place though?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll give you a ride home."

"Perf. See you at 2:30." Massie waved goodbye and continued down the hall.

**2:47 PM**

**Block Estate**

**September 10th**

Massie unlocked the front door to her seven bedroom house. Usually it would be bustling with people, but her housekeeper had the night off and her parents were in the city until at least 2 AM the next morning meaning she and Drew had the house to themselves.

"Drew why don't you go up to my bedroom." Massie said. "Up the stairs, first door on the right. I just have to grab my math book." Drew nodded and made his way up the stairs.

Massie opened the door to her all white bedroom. She looked around for Drew and saw him sitting on her couch.

"C'mere." He called to her, patting the spot next to him. The second she sat down he grabbed her head, looked into her amber eyes, and mashed his lips to hers. Her hands flew to the back of his head and forced his head closer to hers. After a few minutes, Drew pulled away. "Massie," He said reaching his hand under one of her many cushions. "Put this on." When his hand came out from under the cushions, she realized he had her new, never-been-worn, black lace push-up bra and matching underwear. It had been sitting in the pick Victoria's Secret bag next to her bed for almost a week now. She smiled seductively as she made her way to her bathroom.

When Massie pushed open her bathroom door, she saw that her had now propped himself up on the couch. He took in her sexy, skimpy outfit and opened his arms, inviting her to come join him. As soon as they started their second make out session, Massie's hands made their way to Drew's scuplted chest. Her fingers began to undo the many buttons on his shirt. She involuntarily shuddered with delight as Drew grabbed her ass. She fumbled with the buttons and couldn't seem to get them open. Becoming impatient, Drew ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Drew put one hand on Massie's firm ass and wrapped his other arm around her back. He slowly stood up while Massie stayed locked around his body by lacing her long, toned legs around his waist. He carried her over to the edge of her king sized bed and threw them onto the soft white surface all without breaking the kiss. He brought his hands from her face and began to slip off his dark jeans. He kicked them off his foot and onto the floor. Massie grasped his broad shoulders and flipped him onto his back so now she was on top.

They stopped kissing momentarily so Drew could smile sweetly at her, then to have his hands travel to her back to unclasp her bra. Massie's b-cups slipped out of the black push-up Drew had her wearing. He instantly grabbed her breasts and began to fondle them. She moved herself back slightly so she was sitting on his boxer covered dick. She pushed Drew down so he was lying on his back and put her hands beside his head so her breasts were hanging over his chest. She began to grind her hips against his like they were dancing face-to-face. She felt him growing harder under her by the second to the point where it hurt her just to be sitting on him.

"I can't take this any longer." Drew said. He flipped her around again so she was on the bottom. Massie's heart pounded as Drew ripped her black panties off and aggressively began to finger her wet pussy. Massie moaned as he slipped another finger into her, then another and moved them up and down. When he took his fingers out, Massie went straight for his boxers. She slid them down his lean legs and tossed them on his pants.

"Oh shit." Massie whispered as she saw his 9 inch dick emerge from his boxers. A smile crept onto Drew's face.

"You ready for this?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, Drew slipped on a condom and shoved himself into her.

"Fuck Fuck FUCKKKK" Massie screamed as he hit the spot inside of her. He didn't want to do too much to her on her first time so he slowly began to pull out. "No" Massie panted "Don't. Stop. Keep. GOING." Before she could even finish the last word, Drew had forced himself back into her.

"Say my name." Drew commanded, slightly out of breath.

"Dr- Dr-" Massie tried to say it, but she couldn't

"SAY IT" he shouted.

"DREW. OH FUCKK. DREW!" Massie screamed as her back arched.

When Drew finally had enough, he pulled himself out and flopped onto his back beside her. Their chests heaved up and down as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was fucking amazing Mass." Drew whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. In response, Massie rolled over and planted her lips right on his while her hand went to his dick and started to work him. Drew's face was pure pleasure for a whole 15 minutes as Massie's hands moved up and down.

"Drew," Massie said with slight panic in her voice. "Drew its 1 AM. My parents could be here any minute." Drew hopped up off Massie's bed and threw on his clothes on. Massie bent down and slipped on the lacy underwear Drew had ripped off hours before. Drew was hopped out of Massie's window, onto the stone wall about five feet away, and disappeared into the darkness.

**4:31 AM**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 11th**

**Drew:** last night was great. but we can't be together.. just think of last night as a one time thing.

**Massie:** are you fucking serious? that was a one-night-stand?

**Drew:** no. it wasn't a one night stand. i promise you that ;)

**Massie:** so what do you mean?

**Drew:** i just don't want you to get a bad rep from one night with a junior. you're too cute for that.

**Massie:** fine.


	5. AN:

hey everybody, i just wanted to say that if i'm going to continue updating this story i need some reviews! i dont care if their positive or not... i just need some review and ideas!


	6. Chapter 5

**9:15 AM**

**History 1**

**September 12th**

Massie sat in history class staring at Derrick's shaggy blond hair as he laughed along with one of his friends. Ever since their encounter in the locker room a few days ago, Massie couldn't stop thinking about him. True, they had broken up a few years ago, but that was because Massie wasn't willing to move as fast as Derrick wanted. But it was a new year, and Massie was up for new things.

Just looking at Derrick made her wet. She reached her hand into her purse by her feet and pulled out her compact mirror. She flipped it open and checked to make sure that her long brown hair had maintained its perfect beachy look. Then, she pulled out her phone and opened a new text

**9:22 AM**

**To:** **Derrick**

**1st floor locker room in 10. I need you.**

**-M**

Moments after Massie hit send Derricks head lifted to make eye contact with her. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom, knowing that Derrick would be right behind her.

Massie arrived at the locker room a few minutes before Derrick. She quickly checked her outfit in the mirror one last time before Derrick got there. Her long hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, her sleeveless yellow button-up blouse highlighted her deep tan and went perfectly with her black bodycon super-mini skirt and beige suede wedges. She undid the top few buttons of her shirt, revealing the top of her black lace bra. Suddenly, the locker room door opened and Derrick came in.

"Fuckkkkk…" Derrick whispered as he saw Massie leaning against the wall with half of her bra showing. "Damn Mass. Do you know what you're doing to me?" He asked before grabbing her waist and pressing his lips to hers. He pushed her against one of the blue stall doors as he ripped off her shirt and bra. Massie let out a quiet moan as he felt up her perky b-cups. She pulled his shirt over his head as he slid her skirt down her long legs.

"Shit" Derrick moaned when he saw her tiny matching black lace thong. Without hesitation, Derrick hoisted Massie up so her legs wrapped around his hips He walked over to the showers and backed Massie into one of the 4x4 shower stalls. Massie wriggled off Derricks jeans and shoved her hand into his red and black boxers, grasping his rock hard 9 inch dick.

Derrick put Massie down and pushed her into the corner of the shower. "I can't take this anymore Massie" he said as he ripped off her underwear and shoved his dick inside her. Massie screamed and dug her nails into his back.

"Fuckkkkkkk Derrickkk" She panted. "Go harder" Derrick thrusted into her again before pausing and pulling out.

"You're not a…virgin?" Derrick asked with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

Massie looked at him with a questioning glance. "Umm. No. I'm not. Don't get too upset. It's not like you are. Did you think I was saving myself for you?" She asked with her voice full of sarcasm. She was little pissed at Derrick for stopping before she could cum.

"You screwed Drew didn't you?" He asked

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who cares about Drew anyways? I'm with you now." Massie purred as she kissed him again.

"Fuck yes you are mine. I'm going to make you forget all Drew Dunslup." And with that he slammed himself into her again forcing her agains the wall making Massie have the best orgasm of her life.

"You're fucking amazing" Massie panted after she came for the third time. Derrick smiled and kissed her as the bell rang ending first period.

"Next time," Derrick started "We're going to take it a little slower." He gave her a sexy wink before heeding to the door. "And remember- you're Mine."

Derrick was above average when it came to sex, but Massie wasn't planning on settling down with just one guy anytime soon. She knew she was hot shit and she could get any guy she wanted. And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

**10:01 PM**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 12th**

Later that night Massie laid on her canopy bed totally naked as she closed her eyes and imagined Derricks huge dick. She slowly put two of her fingers into her clit and pumped up and down as she thought of Mr. Alistiler, her beyond hot 23 year old English teacher. Fresh out of college, it was his first year teaching and when he was in a room, he had every set of eyes on him. 6 foot 2, short blond hair, faded blue eyes, and a hot body.. every girls dream. He was the ultimate challenge for Massie. She had noticed him staring at her in class all week and she was determined to have him fuck her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dylan's Locker**

**9:23AM**

**September 13th**

Dylan wanted Cam Fisher more than anything. He was all she thought about. His blond hair, different colored eyes, and athletic build were to die for.

She needed him.

Claire was the only thing that stood in her way. She couldn't do that to Claire. But what is more important? Best friends or true love? If it was true love Claire could forgive her.. Right? The more Dylan thought about it, the more she convinced herself that going after Cam was the right thing to do. Cam was her inspiration. She had gone from a size 8 to a size 4 since setting her sights on Cam. Massie would be proud.

Dylan peaked around her locker door to see Cam heading her way down the hallway. She quickly looked into the mirror on the inside of her locker one last time to fluff her hair. She slammed the door shut and took a step back to "accidentally" bump into Cam.

"Oh woa- Hey Dylan" Cam paused as he realized who had hit him.

"Oh hey Cam! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Dylan giggled sheepishly. Cam gave Dylan a quick once over. He had always found her attractive, and now as he took in her half open navy blue button up, white skinny jean, and navy wedges.

Dylan could feel Cam staring at her so, to add to the situation, she "dropped" her notebook. A classic move, but it worked flawlessly. As they both crouched down to get it, Cam came eye level with her half open shirt and lemon yellow bra that poked out. Cam gaped at her as she stood slowly and flung her long red hair over her shoulder. As Cam rose, Dylan could see him shift uncomfortably, trying to adjust himself.

_Success_. Dylan though. She knew Cam found her hot and thats all she needed.

"You should come over sometime," Dylan whispered in his ear. "I've got a hot tub". Cam felt a shiver go down his spine as Dylan's words echoed in his head. Claire was the last thing on his mind.

**2nd Floor Hallway**

**9:30AM**

**September 13th**

Claire walked down the hallway with her best friend outside of The Pretty Committee, Layne. Claire was only half listening as Layne flipped through the pictures on her digital camera and talked about each picture in extreme details. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her boyfriend, Cam. Her heart soared as she watched him walk down the hallway alone. She glanced next to her to make sure Layne was still next to her, still talking about the picture of a baby chicken cuddling with her dog.

When she looked back up, Dylan was leaning into Cam, saying something into his ear. Cam looked flustered as Dylan walked away. Suspicion and uneasiness crept up Claire's throat. _It's probably nothing_. Claire thought. _They're just friends_.

Layne looked up when she realized Claire had stopped walking. She followed Claire's gaze and her mouth dropped. "What the fuck?" Layne growled as she saw Dylan and Cam. Claire grabbed her best friend's arm, "I'm sure it's nothing" Claire tried to justify what was happening before her eyes.

She walked up to Cam who was still staring after Dylan. "Hey Cam," she said. Cam jumped at the sound of Claire's voice.

"He-Hey babe". He stuttered.

"What was that about?" Claire asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

"Um, nothing.. She just dropped her notebook" Cam said cautiously. Claire eyed him for a minute before sighing and letting it slip from her mind. For now, at least.


	8. Chapter 7

**1:47 PM**

**2nd Floor Bathroom**

**September 14th**

Massie had big plans for today. She planned to get Derrick, Drew, and her sexy teacher all in one day. Between class, she slipped into the bathroom and whipped out her phone.

**To: Derrick**

**Meet me at the bleachers during lunch ;)**

After sending a text to Derrick, she opened a new message to Drew. Ever since the six foot-one, black haired, blue eyed junior had turned her down, Massie was more compelled than ever to get him.

**To: Drew**

**I need some math help.. Come over after school?**

She was about ready to leave the bathroom when her phone vibrated with a new message from Drew.

**Drew: Mass, I told you we aren't going to hook up again.**

**Massie: Just for math help, I promise! :)**

**Drew: Fine. Your house, 3:00.**

Massie smiled with satisfaction. She didn't need math help, Drew would find that out soon enough, but Massie didn't think he'd complain about what she had in store for him. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and went down the hall to her English classroom where her next target waited; Myles Alister.

After the bell had rang signaling the end of class, Massie took her time packing up. Once the room was empty, except for her and Mr. Alister, she approached his dest with determination.

"Mr. Alister?" She asked with a faux timid approach.

"Yes, Massie?" He said as he turned away from the blackboard.

"I'm having a little trouble understanding this assignment," she motioned to the paper she help in her hand, "Could I stay after today to talk to you about it? Privately?" She added with a subtle purr to her voice. Mr. Alister raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Of course, Massie. Why don't you come by right after school and we can go over it." He gave a small nod and Massie smiled and left the room. _Bingo._ She though.

When lunch time rolled around, Massie made a quick pit stop to the abandoned locker room to adjust her outfit before meeting Derrick. She wore a burnt orange colored tulip dress with a chunky turquoise necklace. Her bra and underwear were the exact same color turquoise as her necklace. They popped perfectly against her tan skin. After checking to see everything was in place, she went outside the the concrete patio next to the bleachers to find Derrick waiting for her.

"Hey sexy" His voiced rumbled as he pulled her close and kissed her neck. She smirked and without saying a word, pulled him into the storage shed ten feet away.

Inside the shed there were couches, chairs, and even tables that had been pulled from the locker rooms. Massie scoped out a cushy chair and sat Derrick down in it. Slowly, she began to take off her jewelry and unzip her dress. Derrick's eyes grew wide as he saw what she had on under her dress.

Wordlessly, she mounted him on the chair, she in just her brand and underwear and him still fully clothed, and began to give him a lap dance.

She swirled her hips over him and she instantly felt his erection getting harder. The feeling of him pressed against her made her even more horny. She moved faster and started to tease his through his pants. He moaned and pushed her harder down on him. Finally, he pushed her off of him to undress himself, but Massie stopped him.

"No no no" she said seductively "I'm in charge". She slowly took his shirt off then worked her way down. Pulling his pants off, then his boxers, she grasped his dick in her hand and began to tease it. She gave it a swift lick before pushing him onto one of the couches. She rolled a condom onto him so slowly, the anticipation was making him squirm. When she climbed back on top, he grabbed her hips and tried to force her down onto him, but she refused.

"Baby, i said I'm in charge" she whispered in his ear. His whole body tingled as his erection throbbed with desire. She kissed his neck and chest and tugged on his ear with her teeth, all things she knew he loved.

After teasing him until he was panting, Massie lowered herself so the tip of his erection was at the entrance of her.

"Please" he moaned.

"You want this?" She asked teasingly. "Do you want to be in me?"

"Yes, Yes. More than anything" he gasped. She thrust herself down on him so he was all the way in her. His eyes shot open with pleasure as she pumped up and down a few times before lifting all the way back up. "Massie, please, yes, so good" he couldn't even form full sentences, he was so wracked with need.

"Do you like this?" She asked as she lowered herself again.

"Oh my god yes" He panted. She mover her hips in a slow circular motion before picking up speed and riding him hard. He was moaning and suddenly, when he couldn't take it any more, he picked her up and, while staying in her, put her on the floor. He started thrusting hard and fast. Massie screamed and dug her nails into his back as he pushed deeper into her. They both came at the same time, their eyes rolling back into their heads as they were filled with pleasure. Derrick gave her one last thrust as she came a second time.

They both collapsed in a pile on the floor breathing heavily in a sweaty mess. "Fuck Mass, you keep getting better at this". She rolled over and gave him a long sexy kiss before standing up to put her clothes back on.

"I'm not something you want to miss" She stated as she zipped up her dress and winked at him before sauntering out of the shed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Massie's Locker**

**2:30PM**

**September 14th**

After lunch, Massie had skipped the majority of fourth period to get ready to meet with Mr. Alister after school. She had packed an extra set of underwear because she knew Derrick would say yes and she wanted to have something fresh for the oh-so-sexy Myles Alister. She knew she looked hot in her pink lace triangle bra with little black bows and matching panties.

Massie walked down the hallway, a little nervous for her next conquest, but she knew what she wanted and it was sitting in a secluded classroom at the end of the English hallway. She stood at the door to room 133 and knocked lightly before pushing open the door. Mr. Alister sat behind his desk with the sleeves of his maroon plaid shirt rolled up, grading papers. He looked like he had just finished a tanning session on the Westchester Beach Club. His strong forearms flexed as he propped his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together when Massie walked in. "Massie" he nodded as he acknowledged her. "What can I help you with?" Massie turned around to reach in her brown suede Marc Jacob's hobo bag. She kept her legs straight as she bent at the waist, knowing he would get a flash of her pink lace covered ass. Behind her, she heard him inhale sharply.

"To be honest Mr. A," Massie started "I don't need help with the assignment, but I do need help with a little something else" She took a step closer to his desk.

"You can call me Myles when we're alone, Massie" He said slowly.

"Myles.. I like the way that sounds" Massie was now at the edge of his desk.

"What did you need to see me about?" Myles asked again.

"It's more of a… Personal.. issue" Massie traced the deep V in her dress with her index finger. Myles's eyes followed her finger down her chest. He cleared his throat and squirmed in his chair. Massie sat down on the desk and pushed her bare legs against his.

"Massie, you should be careful"

"What if I don't want to be careful?" Massie reached over and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"Massie.." Myles started, but Massie quieted him by putting a manicured finger to his lips. Myles put his hand on her exposed thigh. Massie shivered, feeling the warmth from his big hand on her small leg.

**AN: Just a teaser. Let me know if you want more.**


End file.
